Aang vs. Link (Breath of the Wild)
AVL.jpg|Saurophaganax Maximus AangOfTheWild.png|SuperSaiyan2Link Aang vs Link (Breath of the Wild) is a What if? Death Battle featuring Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender and Link from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. This page was created by Saurophaganax Maximus and is his first, official Death Battle. The previous (Unofficial) Death Battle was Scar (Fullmetal Alchemist) vs. Atticus O'Sullivan. The next Death Battle is Wilhelm vs. Fred the Fish Description Avatar: The Last Airbender vs. The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. These two heroes are reincarnations destined to defeat a horrifying evil, but both went missing for a century. When these two clash who will win? Interlude Intro Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6-PCWNlHR9U Wiz: With the struggle of good and evil always shifting, the light needs a champion, a hero to make sure good triumphs. The reincarnation of a prophesized hero is popular in religion, myth, and media. Boomstick: But sometimes that hero needs a quick power nap before he's ready to defeat some great evil. Wiz: If by quick you mean 100 years. Boomstick: Like Aang the Last Airbender Wiz: and Link the Hero of the Wild Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE! Aang Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OYS02Gm92oI Boomstick: The Elements-''' Wiz: Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium- '''Boomstick: No, not your dorky, REAL elements. The Elements: Water, Earth, Fire, Air Wiz: Oh, gotcha. These elements are the four main elements of the world of Avatar, not the one with blue people. People with the ability "bending" can control one of these elements, but only one. Boomstick: Unless you're the Avatar! The bridge between the human and spirit world. The Avatar can control all four elements. ''' Wiz: The very first avatar was Wan, when he fused with a powerful spirt of light named Raava. This began the avatar cycle. After the current avatar's death a new avatar would be born in the next element based nation. The avatar would then be tasked with keeping balance in the world. '''Boomstick: And the balance of the world was once again threatened with the rise of Fire Lord Sozin. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7QqRRIOnYz8 Wiz: Fire Lord Sozin was the delusional leader of the Fire Nation. He believed conquering the world would bring world prosperity. Boomstick: Avatar Roku tried to stop Sozin, but his untimely death gave Sozin a golden opportunity. Wiz: With the death of the avatar from the Fire Nation, Sozin knew the next avatar would be an air nomad and the avatar would be the Fire Nation's biggest threat. This lead to the Air Nomad Genocide. Sozin and the Fire Nation attacked using the increased firepower given by a comet. This marked the beginning of the Hundred Year War. But Sozin did not kill the avatar. Boomstick: Why you might ask? Well the little idiot ran away and froze himself and his giant flying bison. Background *Height: 4' 6" *Weight: Light *Age: 114 *Vegetarian, Pacifist, and Monk *Married Katara *Preceded By: Roku *Succeeded By: Korra *Pets: Appa and Momo Wiz: Without the avatar, the Fire Nation was free to bring destruction and war for a century. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tw8l6GNYerI&list=PL1X4AZxAxSJVd0XdwWz4zMwq5xkNj8UvJ&index=42 Boomstick: Eventually our frozen boy was thawed out by two siblings from the Southern Water tribe, Katara and Sokka. Wiz: Upon learning what had happened to the world in his absence, Aang vowed to master all four elements and bring peace. Bending *Airbending *Waterbending *Earthbending *Firebending *Energybending Boomstick: First on the list airbending! Wiz: Being raised among the air nomads in the Southern Air Temple by Master airbending monks meant that Aang is pretty good at airbending. Boomstick: Pretty Good? The kids a fucking prodigy. He had mastered airbending and earned his tattoos by the age of 12, the youngest person ever to do that, and he invented the air scooter. So I'd say he's better than just pretty good. Wiz: That's right Boomstick. Air is Aang's favorite element to use and he is incredibly skilled with it. When in a fight Aang utilizes air on the defense. He can blow enemies away or use the air to speed himself up assisting in evasion. Boomstick: He can also fly! With the use of his Glider Staff. Yeah I know it's called a glider staff, but when you can literally manipulate the air, gliding and flying are basically the same thing. The staff also has a compartment for snacks. Just think of it a weapon that allows you to fly and contains snacks! Oh! It's Glorious! Wiz: Focus Boomstick. The Glider, Air Scooter, Aang's acrobatics, and enhanced speed all allow him to prance around the battlefield avoiding direct confrontations. But Aang can use Air offensively. Boomstick: I'd say hitting your enemies with a giant ass tornado counts as using Air offensively. Wiz: The next element on the list is Waterbending. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RIncKXrQF78 Boomstick: Aang took to Waterbending like a fish to water. He even began receiving training from a master waterbender, Master Pakku. ''' Wiz: However, with a tight schedule to keep Aang and his friends had to leave before Aang could complete his training. Luckily his companion Katara had mastered Waterbending under the tutelage of Master Pakku. '''Boomstick: Wait doesn't Aang marry Katara? Wiz: Yeah. Boomstick: And isn't Aang like 98 years older? Wiz: Just don't think about it. Boomstick: Anyway, Aang was really good at Waterbending, and he did master it. He can summon masive tidal waves, blast enemies with jets of water, or use whip like streams of water. Wiz: Despite his mastery of the element, Aang never relied on Waterbending too heavily. He didn't use ice all that often and never learned how to heal with water. Boomstick: Yeah wait hold on, why can waterbenders heal wounds with water? Wiz: Water acts as a catalyst to redirect chi throughout an injury. Boomstick: Sounds like a lot of bullshit to me. Wiz: Regardless, Aang never relied on water too heavily because water it isn't as readily available as the other elements and he doesn't carry around a water skin, so he doesn't always have water on handy. He'll certainly use it, but he doesn't need too. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O3gt5LjU1ZE Boomstick: Earthbending! Direct and head-on! The way I like it! Wiz: But, it's precisely this method that made learning Earthbending so hard for Aang. See Aang and his natural element of air is all about evasion and spiritual aspect, so the confrontation and material aspect of Earth proved difficult for Aang to grasp. Boomstick: Luckily Aang had one badass teacher. Toph Beifong. Wiz: You couldn't ask for a better Earthbending teacher, her skill and brutal style of teaching eventually let Aang bend the element of Earth as well. Boomstick: And while Toph has stated that Twinkle Toes didn't master Earthbending he is extremely skilled with it. Because of its abundance and use for defense it even became his second most used element. He can send up defensive wall, cover himself in rock armor, or send giants chunks of rocks hurtling at enemies. Wiz: One of the most impressive skills Toph taught Aang was her seismic sense. This allows Aang to pick of the vibrations of the ground and detect the world around him. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q2W2TeUUYps Boomstick: Fire! The Element of Raw Power! These elements keep getting better as we go along! Wiz: Aang has a complicated relationship with fire. He, like with water, proved to be a natural prodigy with the element, but his over eagerness led to Katara getting hurt. This caused him to vow to never use the element again. Boomstick: Wuss Wiz: This combined with the fact that there are very few Firebending teachers that would just kill him meant that Aang went a long time without learning the element of fire. However, a redeemed Prince Zuko and a trip to see- Boomstick: Real Ass Dragons! Wiz: ... Eventually led to Aang practicing the element once again. Boomstick: Aang was soon throwing fire fists and flame kicks and even breathing fire! But he sometimes, held back intimidated by the elements raw power. Wiz: That and his short time practicing the element meant that Aang never quite mastered the element. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CIbCq5eRCM8 Boomstick: Having learned all the elements Aang was ready-''' Wiz: Not quite Boomstick! '''Boomstick: What? We went over all four elements. Wiz: True, but there was a secret fifth element. Boomstick: Heart? Wiz: What? No. Energy. After being endowed with knowledge from the last living Lion Turtle- Boomstick: What the fuck? Wiz: He could bend energy, the very life force of a person. He could strip away someone's bending. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=peRHUsTGAsY&index=2&list=PL1X4AZxAxSJVd0XdwWz4zMwq5xkNj8UvJ Boomstick: Having learned all the elements Aang was ready-''' Wiz: Well actually we're still not done. '''Boomstick: Seriously? There is a sixth element? Wiz: No. We just have to go over the Avatar State. If an avatar achieves this form it's basically game over. Boomstick: Oh, yeah I remember now the mode when everything glows and Aang becomes super powerful, and he gets a massive buff to all the elements Wiz: Indeed. In the Avatar state the avatar can draw upon all the power and knowledge of past lives. This makes Aang incredibly powerful. He basically becomes a person that can control the worst natural disasters known to man. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5kqfW6D_AJE&list=PL1X4AZxAxSJVd0XdwWz4zMwq5xkNj8UvJ&index=32 Boomstick: Having learned all the elements Aang was ready... you're not gonna interrupt me this time? Wiz: No go ahead. Boomstick: Having learned all the elements Aang was ready to face the Fire Lord or was he the Phoenix King? Melon Lord? Regardless, he defeated him and brought balance to the world Feats *Defeated Ozai while his power was vastly increased *Reacted to lightning *Faster than the wind *Blew a massive hole through Old Iron *Ended the Hundred Years War *With help from the Ocean Spirit destroyed an entire Fire Nation fleet *Found Zuko's Mom *Lifted a massive boulder (Without Earthbending) *Survived being frozen for 100 years Wiz: In his fight with Old Iron, Aang is forced to enter the avatar state to beat him. First he created a massive Earth Golem to fight him, but when that failed Aang combined all four elements for a massive hit. Because Aang was in the Avatar State and was using all four elements at once for one massive hit, it can be inferred that this is one of Aang's strongest attacks. He completely obliterated it. Obliteration, also known as pulverization, force can be deduced by this formula: Volume x Pulverization Force. Aang blows a cylindrical prism roughly 20 feet in diameter and 6 feet in width. We don't quite know want Old Iron is made of, but his name suggests some sort of Iron, but because he was wearing armor we know it wasn't the strongest iron. For the sake of simplicity we'll assume his body and armor average to 655 J/cc. Which is the average of the weakest iron and strongest iron. Plugging the Numbers into the formula we get... Volume of Cylindrical Prism Cylinder in cc x Pulverization Force of Average Iron in J/cc π r^2 h cc x 655 (3.14)(304.8)^2 (182.88) x 655 ≈3.4E10 or ≈20,000 lbs. of TNT '' '''Boomstick: A little over 10 tons of TNT. That's equal to the power of a small ATOMIC BOMB. Yeah this kid hits with the force of a fucking nuke.' Wiz: Despite his obvious power, his speed is still arguably most impressive. He can travel so fast he's a blur and can react and then redirect lighting which travels at 220,000 miles per hour. Boomstick: So Aang is certainly a powerhouse, but he's a bit of a glass canon. Weaknesses *Low durability *Often relies on outside help *Pacifist nature means little fighting experience *Did not master Earthbending and Firebending *Difficulty entering Avatar State Wiz: Yep. Normally one good hit is all it takes to take Aang out of the fight, at least for a little while. This is why Aang is so good at evasion and defense, because he just can't take the hits. Boomstick: He often relies on help from his friends and spirits too frequently. He also struggles to enter the Avatar State, normally only being able to enter the Avatar state when he is pissed. But that makes him all the more scarier. Wiz: Aang still may have a lot to learn, but I believe Aang can save the world. Aang: Fire Lord Ozai! You and your forefathers have devastated the balance of this world. And now, you shall pay the ultimate price! Link Wiz: Quick clarification. Horses and Fairies will not be included as they are considered outside help and Link will have no equipment than he has to get via amiibo. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5WrgY2O6xHE Wiz: In the land of Hyrule there is a legend. Three beings, each representing a goddess, destined to be reincarnated and battle forever. The wise princess, the powerful monster, and the courageous hero, Link. Background *Height: 5' 7" *Weight: Medium *Age: ≈118 *Glutton, Hylian Champion, and Knight *Right-Handed *Not to Talkative *Makes an Excellent Girl Boomstick: This most recent incarnation of Link descends from a long line of knights, so even before he knew his destiny he was training. This means Link has had quite a lot of training in combat and horsemanship. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kkzFDiUQuIM Wiz: Eventually, Link drew the Master Sword, the sword that would seal the darkness; revealing that Link was the reincarnation of the Hero. Boomstick: So if all the heroes are named Link, than how did no one figure out that this kid was the chosen one? Or do Hylian parents randomly name their kid Link hoping he becomes the Hero? What if the hero isn't named Link? Is Link just a title given to the hero? I'm so confused. Wiz: Ahem, getting back on topic. Due to Link being a knight and the fabled hero of legend he became the personal knight and guard for Princess Zelda. He also became the Hylian Champion. The other champions were Daruk, Urbosa, Revali, and Mipha. Boomstick: And initially she was kind of a bitch about. Wiz: C'mon Boomstick. Giver her a break. She envied how easily he had achieved his destiny, meanwhile she had struggled her whole life to try and unlock the Sealing Power. Boomstick: After a bit of traveling and an attempted assassination, Zelda began warming up to Link. But she still could never access here sealing power and that was going to prove very... unfortunate. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KB-HsjgVS10 Wiz: Ganon had returned. Boomsticker: And this fucker was ready. He turned the Guardians against Hyrule, sent "blights" to kill the Champions, and unleashed a massive amount of monsters. Wiz: Even Link was overwhelmed and he... well... died. Luckily Zelda had two Sheikah take Link to the shrine of resurrection. She also discovered her magic power. For 100 years she battled Ganon, kept him contained to Hyrule castle, while Link recovered. When Link finally awoke he had no memories. Boomstick: Thanks to guidance of Zelda and her sprit dad, Link learned that he would have to defeat Calamity Ganon and once again help seal the darkness. Wiz: But Link would need some new weapons, gear, and abilities if he were to save the world. Luckily one of his most versatile items was waiting for him the second he woke up. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AkQcaE2GDLU&list=PLFwObPlg7Y1pnZVEKHOE6QW66XZacCFxY&index=51 Sheikah Slate *Remote Bomb *Magnesis *Stasis *Cyronis *Camera *Master Cycle Zero *Map *Scope *Sheikah Sensor *Statistics Boomstick: The Sheikah Slate is an ancient Ipad with mutliple properties designed to help him along his journey. It has a nifty map, a scope, a clock, a thermometer, and a couple other boring abilities. What really makes the Sheikah Slate cool are the runes. Wiz: The first Rune is the Remote Bomb. Remote Bombs can be spherical or cube shape and they emit a large blast. Link can upgrade the bombs to be stronger and recharge faster. He can have both type of bombs out, but only one of each. Furthermore, while the bombs are good at knockback they don't have too much power behind their blasts. Boomstick: The second Rune is Magnesis. It's basically the power of Magneto, Link can control metal. He can use this rune to injure enemies, move large pieces of metal, make bridges, solve puzzles, dig up treasure, grab weapons, and even fly! Wiz: The next Rune is Stasis. It stops the flow of time for an object. Basically the object will stay frozen in place. When upgraded the Rune allows kinetic energy to be stored and then get released when Stasis is over. Furthermore, enemies can get frozen for up to 5 seconds, but strong enemies will only get frozen for 1.5 seconds. Boomstick: God there are a lot of Runes. Well, Cyronis freezes waters into pillars. These ice pillars can be used to travel, move objects, or act as shield walls. Only 3 ice pillars can exist at a time however. Cyronis can also stop some of the attacks of Waterblight Ganon. Wiz: The penultimate Rune is the camera. And it's a camera... it helps Link get his memories... but yeah not much more to say. Boomstick: And Finally the best Rune there is Master Cycle Zero! In which it summons a actual, fucking motorcycle! Unless you run out of fuel this baby stops for no one. It rams through enemies, goes up steep incline, and can be driven off a cliff! Link can do anything he can on a horse on the Master Cycle Zero. God, this thing is sick. Wiz: It is a marvel of engineering, but Link would need more than the Sheikah Slate to kill Ganon. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1JgJR4iy7wc Weapons *Master Sword *Bow of Light *Scimitar of the Seven *Boulder Breaker *Lightscale Trident *Great Eagle Bow *One-Hit Obliterator *Swords *Spears *Blunt Weapons *Bows *Magic Rods *Axes *Boomerangs *Improvised Weapons Boomstick: Link has a lot of weapons: swords, spears, clubs, maces, hammer's, magic rods, bows, axes, boomerangs, severed arms, leaves, a mop, and the list goes on. Wiz: Link has a weapon for nearly every scenario. He also has multiple elemental types of weapons. Fire, ice, and electric variants of swords, rods, and spears can all be found. Arrows can also be elemental and there are also bomb and ancient versions of arrows as well. The Ancient Arrow is a arrow devolved by the Sheikah to deal massive damage. In fact all Sheikah weaponry is particulary devastating. Boomstick: Along with Ancient Sheikah weapons, Lynel and Royal Guard weapons are some of the best Link can use. However, Link has a few special weapons. Wiz: The most iconic is the Master Sword. This legendary blade can shoot lasers, mow down enemies, and is the sword designed to seal the darkness of Calamity Ganon away. Another, famous anti-Ganon weapon is the Bow of Light. This Bow shoots hardened light and is extremely powerful. Boomstick: He also has the Champions' weapons. Remember them? He has Urbosa's Scimitar of the Seven, Daruk's Boulder Breaker, Mipha's Lightscale Trident, and Revali's Great Eagle Bow. But his most powerful weapon is the One-Hit Obliterator. It-''' Wiz: Doesn't matter because it only works on the Great Plateau. '''Boomstick: Aw fuck... Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fiU65nQdZE8 Supplies *Armor *Shields *Paraglider *Food *Elixirs *Random Stuff Wiz: But Link uses more than just weapons to liberate Hyrule and has A LOT MORE GEAR. Boomstick: The most useful in combat would be the armor and the shields. The armor helps improve durably, duh, and certain armors have special abilities. The armor can increase stamina, give resistances, and... Wiz: The Gerudo is an entirely female race, it was the only way to get access. Boomstick: Okay... well the shields also help on the defensive side, but can be used offensively or as surfboard! ''' Wiz: There's to much armor and shields to go over all of them but will run down some of Link's best. '''Boomstick: The Barbarian set is the offensive armor, increasing damage down and reducing cooldown of Link's crazier attacks. Wiz: The Best defensive armor would be the Phantom set, which also gives a nice attack bonus, But the phantom set cannot be enhanced by the Great Fairy so the best defensive armor would be a tie between Ancient Set, Royal Guard, and Soldier Set. However, the Ancient Set increasing proficiency with ancient weapons and the Royal Guard Set also reduces cooldown of attacks. But the highest defensive rating in the game belongs to Link's Champion Tunic, and it also shows the life gauge of enemies. Boomstick: Blue?! Link's main clothing is blue not green?! This game really was revolutionary. Wiz: He can also wear the Sheikah Set to increase stealth. Boomstick: Finally he has armor to add resistances. The Flamebreaekr set is immune to fire. The Rubber Set and Thunder Helm to become electric proof. The Rito Set and Snowquill set help with the cold, and the Desert Voe helps with the heat. Zora Armor also allows him to swim much faster. Wiz: As for shields there are a few notable ones. Urbosa's Daybreaker, the Ancient Shield, the Royal Guard's Shield, and Savage Lynel Shield are all excellent. Boomstick: But Link's best shield by far is the Hylian Shield. Wiz: But if all these defensives aren't enough Link can replenish health, increase endurance, increase speed, increase strength, increase stealth, add resistances, and change Link's body temperature. Boomstick: In what world does eating a firefly make you sneaky-er? Wiz: Doesn't matter. Link also has a Paraglider which allows him to glide around Hyrule. Boomstick: He also has a lot of junk such as screws, horns, guts, crabs, and is that Hestu' feces? Wiz: But even with all these weapons and gear Link would've died if he didn't have the skills to wield them. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IJeFYZNfHpw Skills *Slow Time *Perfect Dodge *Perfect Guard *Flurry Rush *Sneakstrike *Charge Attack *Stealth *Daruk's Protection *Urbosa's Fury *Revali's Gale *Mipha's Grace Boomstick: Link can control all of time! Wiz: No... He can slow down his perception of time such as when he preforms a Perfect Dodge or Perfect Guard. In which he dodges or blocks an attack perfectly. He can than rush in with his weapon and unleash a massive amount of blows with his Flurry Rush. Boomstick: His ability to slow down time also is very useful when it comes to archery, slowing time to a crawl Link can fire multiple arrows in rapid succession. Wiz: Link was also trained by Sheikah to be stealthy like a ninja. He can sneak up on monsters than deliver a devastating Sneakstrike killing most enemies in one hit. Boomstick: But when Link says "Screw Caution!" he can use a devastating Charge Attack. The Charge Attack is a series of powerful blows in rapid succession, and Link does this by spinning most of the time. How does he not vomit? Wiz: Link can also use the Champion's signature abilities. Daruk's protection shields Link from damage, Urbosa's Fury electrocutes enemies with lighting, Revali's Gale allows Link to take to the Skies, and Mipha's Grace resurrects and heals Link. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9dRq4EsKXd8 Feats *Defeated Calamity and Dark Beast Ganon along with his Blights *Slew hundreds of monsters *Beat a magic monk *Created a shockwave by striking the ground *Reacted to Thunderblight Ganon and Guardian Lasers *Insanely Durable *Disarmed and killed a Yiga Soldier in the blink of an eye *Climbed near vertical mountains with just his bare hands Boomstick: Link has accomplished some crazy stuff, he did eventually defeat Ganon. Ganon was so powerful his very awakening shook a continent! Wiz: Link has defeated dragons, monks, Ganon's blights, giant monsters, and the Yiga clan. Boomstick: Link slew a small army of monsters and barely got a scratch! And the little guy is quick too reacting to lighting and lasers. Still Link's best power is his insane durability. Sit back and relax. Wiz: *Deep Breath* Link has survived Lightning strikes, boulders shattering on him, massive explosions, hits from giant beasts, deadly weapons hitting bare skin, catching fire, falling off a mountain, horse kicks, bee swarms, and drawing the Master Sword. Boomstick: But if you're a nerd and want numbers well Wiz has got those too! Wiz: The Molduga is a massive beast that lurks beneath the sands of Hyrule. Using Link as a ruler we can determine Molduga's length to be roughly 65 feet. This is comparable to a massive predator in our world: the Sperm Whale. The Sperm Whale and Molduga having similar lengths and proportions meaning they will have a similar weight. A 65 foot Sperm whale weighs 62 tons! A Molduga can launch itself full speed out of the sand and ram into Link. The Molduga can cover it's own length in roughly a second, meaning it has a top speed of 44 miles per hour. Force equals mass times acceleration. This gives use 1,140,000 Newtons. Enough force to break 380 slabs of concrete. And Link can take multiple hits from this thing! Force = Mass x Acceleration x= (57,000 Kilograms) x (20 Meters/Second^2) x= 57,000 x 20 x=1,140,000 Newtons Weaknesses *Weapons break rather easily *Was overwhelmed by Guardians *Limited Stamina *Can't Climb in the Rain *Amnesia Boomstick: Despite all of that Link isn't perfect. Everything Link does has a limit. His weapons all have limits and will break. His champions' power? All have time limits. When he preforms excruciating tasks he drains his limited stamina. ''' Wiz: Furthermore, Link has amnesia so he doesn't remember his formal training. All of his combat knowledge comes from instincts and experience. '''Boomstick: Still, you would be an idiot if you messed with this Hero of Hyrule. Last 10 seconds of this playshttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z6BeAtdoELY Interlude Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Predictions Rooting and Betting Aang Rooting Aang, Betting Link Rooting and Betting Link Rooting Link, Betting Aang Death Battle Link, clothed in is Champion's Tunic and Hylian Trousers, walks in an open field approaching some ancient ruins. The Ruins seem to primarily be green and brown stones, and some very prominent imagery is a circle with a square in the middle. Link is in the Earth Kingdom. Meanwhile in the sky, Aang's iconic laugh cuts through the thin air as he flies on his glider. Momo turn his head to make sure Aang is okay. "I'm alright Momo, just happy to finally have a break." Momo suddenly sees a large, plump fly and takes after it. The fly realizing it's being tailed heads to someplace where it can hide: The Ruins. Link has already begun climbing everything, for no particular reason other than exploration. In his mind he hears Zelda's words "Because of the Calamity, Hyrule was forced to stop trading. If Hyrule is prosper once again, we most rekindle our foreign relations. Link I'm sending you on an exploration mission. Just go out and find us a foreign nation. Once completed return immediately, I don't want you starting a war." Link didn't return immediately, but a little exploration never hurt anybody. Suddenly as he climbs his stomach growls. Link winces Why must I always be hungry? Link slides down the pillar he was just scaling. He eyes dart around the ruins looking for something to eat, he has food but he likes trying new food if he visits a new place. He notices a small mammal: Momo. Link licks his lips. "Momo?" Aang calls, setting down his glider, "Where'd ya go buddy?" Aang turns a corner and sees Link holding Momo by the tail over a fire. Instinctively, Aang shoots a gust of wind that blows out the fire. "Wow hold it. You can't eat him!" Link shrugs and tosses Momo back to Aang, just as a hawk swoops down and grabs Momo. Link covers his mouth, obviously finding the whole thing very amusing but not wanting to anger Aang. Aang still got angry. He sends a massive windblast at Link before leaping off to save Momo. Link instantly draws a Kite Shield to defend against the wind attack. Link is now in fighting mode. Instinctively, Link draws his Traveler's Bow and fires the first arrow in his quiver. Aang leaps off to save Momo but before he can save his friend an explosion sends him crashing back down into the ruins. Aang gets up and quickly appears before Link again, using the wind and his acrobatics to speed up his travel through the ruins. Link takes a step back in shock of the kid's speed, but quickly composing himself, steeling himself for a fight. And by the look on Aang's face, Link was going to get one. FIGHT! Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypuaJLHK_LQ Link quickly fires several more arrows, mostly normal and elemental arrows. Aang stands still and he has the wind push himself around, so he dodges the arrows. Suddenly, Aang springs to life and sends a massive gust of wind blowing away all of Link's arrows. Aang takes off like a rocket towards Link, his glider flying back to his hand. Aang swings with the power of the winds behind his staff. It connects. Link feels the Kite Shield begin to splinter and his heels digging into the dirt as he is sent backwards. Suddenly, Link looses his breath. His back has hit a wall. Aang pulls his arms into himself, and the wall behind Link begins to fall. Link rolls out of the way avoiding being crushed. He turns to se a large rock hurting towards his face. He raises his shield and blocks it, but the shield shatters. Aang doesn't let up and punches the air sending rock after rock hurting towards Link. Link draws his Iron Sledgehammer and begins smashing the rocks midair. Link begins to inch forward through the hail of rocks. Aang notices Link getting closer. Aang falls to the ground and lets out a sweeping kick. The Kick lets loose a massive column of air. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qI-Takf76RY Links feels like he just got hit by a Lynel. His body flies backwards smashing through several walls before coming to a stop. Link gets up, coughing up some blood. He spits, and pulls out a Big Roasted Radish. Chomping down, Link immediately feels better. He turns and looks through the holes he left in the walls. Link dawns his Stealth armor. He begins crouch-running like an ninja. Aang feels satisfied, no one would mess with him after getting hit by that torrent of wind. Aang begins to walk away, but his seismic sense picks something up. Link swings with all his might, but Aang effortlessly dodges the Eightfold Blade. He tries again, but Aang falls into Earth like one would enter water. Link stares at the ground confused before Aang reemerges 20 feet away. Link turns but a hole opens up beneath him. He falls in. Aang smirks and collapse the hole. Right before the wall crush him however Link flies up out of the hole using Revali's gale. Aang stares in disbelief. Link draws the Great Eagle Bow and fires three Bomb arrows. Aang raises an Earth wall for protection, but the explosion obliterates it. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LMQ8sSvqphg Link, in midair, changes into his Barbarian Armor, downs a might elixir, and whips out a Savage Lynel Crush. Link slams into the ground. Aang avoids the blow, but the shcowave sends Aang tumbling and he drops his glider. Aang gets up just in time to avoid another blow, which shatters a stone pillar. Link continues his assault, swinging the Crusher with all his might. Aang dodges and evades, but anytime he sends and Earth wall or hides behind some ruins Link merely smashes through it. Aang leaps, using all his airbending power and speed to put distance between himself and this force of nature. Aang turns and sends a blast of wind equal to that of a hurricane. The cloth on the Barbarian set begins billowing, but Link hardly notices. He begins slowly marching through the 90 mph winds, dragging the crusher behind him. Aang realizes he needs to up the power and the wind turns to fire. Link eyes open wide as a stream of fire consumes him. Aang doesn't let up until he notices some of the stone is melting so he relaxes and ends the fire stream. Standing on blackened earth is Link, wearing the Flamebreaker armor. Link switches back into his Barbarian armor and charges with the Crusher. Aang comes back to his sense and sends boudlers tumbling in form all directions. Link begins spinning smashing the boulders. On the very last Boulder however the Crusher explodes. Aang smirks. Link smirks and snaps his fingers. Suddenly green lighting descends from he sky. Aang turns to the sky and holds out two fingers absorbing the Lighting into his body. He raises his other hand and shoots the Lighting directly at him. Sparks fly as the Thunder Helm absorbs the Lightning. Aang sighs, I'm gonna need something else if I'm gonna win. He uses the wind to call his glider back and Aang takes to the skies. Link changes back into the Champion's Tunic and Hylian Trousers. He begins sprinting after Aang. Midstride Link pulls out the Traveler's bow and fires several fire arrows. The fire arrows cause the grass to explode into flames. The updraft caused by the fire and Revali's Gail sends Link skyward. Link Whips out his paraglider and begins tailing Aang. Aang suddenly sniffs the air. "What's that smell?" he wonder aloud, "Smells like burning cloth." Suddenly Aang looses control, Link had shot a fire arrow in the air and it had burned through his left wing. Aang creates an airscooter and lands gracefully, but his Glider isn't going to fly anymore, but there is a bright side. Link is in the sky, Aang's domain. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6zmEgXCTevk Link feels the wind turn. His paraglider catches a strange gust. Soon Link is being whipped across the sky at breakneck speed. Aang on the ground keeps going, his very hands control the winds. His hands are moving so fast, that the winds pushing Link are traveling over 100 mph. Link closes his eyes ad his body gets thrown around. Suddenly his eyes open and he draws a sword, drawing the sword cause him to let go of the Paraglider which gets crushed by the force of the winds. Link begins swinging around the Windcleaver. Link begins cutting the very wind. While this stops the gusts of wind from throwing him around, there is now nothing keeping him in the sky. Before Aang can wonder why his airdbending seems to have stopped working. A giant orange ball slams into the ground kicking up dust. Link crawls out of the crater surrounded by Daruk's protection. Aang turns around, he made it to a lake. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKupqarcNSs Aang pulls up several hundred gallons of lake water. Aang with all his might slams the water unto Daruk's shields. The water pressure begins eroding the earth around Link, but the defense holds. Link frowns, Daruk's protection is cracking. He once again changes armor. This time Link wears the Zora Armor and whips out the Lightscale Trident, Link also downs an Enduring Elixir, he's gonna need it. The pressure shatter Daruk's Protection. Link begins swimming through the current, it difficult but manageable. Aang leaps back as Link bursts through the water column. Aang grabs his glider and swipes. Link leaps over the wind attack and strikes down with the trident. Aang raises his glider in defense, and the glider lands in-between the prongs of the trident stopping it. Link gives the trident a violent spin, which sends the glider spinning. He than kicks Aang right in the gut, which sends him flying. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9974PHElCxA Aang lies gasping on the floor as Link walks towards him. The water column has collected in the hole it made. Aang clenches his fist, bringing the ward towards him. Link turns but it is too late. The water slams into him knocking him to the ground. Link gets back up, but a water spear hits him. Suddenly Link is getting hit from every angle. Small pillars of water slam into him at ludicrous speeds. Suddenly, a pillar hits Link square in the face, the helmet shatters. Aang claps his hands together, all the water spears head straight for Link at once. Link whips out the Sheikah Slate and freezes the water. The ice pillars collapse harmlessly on the ground. Aang shrugs and raises his hands, as do the ice pillars. Aang once again claps his hand, and once again all the ice spears head straight for Link. Link grits his teeth and changes his strategy. Steams hisses, as the Great Flameblade evaporates the ice pillars. Aang cracks his neck and pulls up the very lake itself. A massive tidal wave descends. Link draws a Savage Lynel Bow and lets loose a barrage of fire arrows, he then pulls out the Meteor Rod and sends fireball after fireball towards the wave. Fire arrows and fireball evaporates enough of the water, that a mighty swing from the Great Flamebade evaporates the last bit of water that was going to hit Link. The rest of the lake water crashes down next to Link. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gp-HxvGi5NU Aang jumps into the air and lands behind Link. He raises the remaining water of the ground and condenses it. He shoots the jet of water directly towards Link. Link using a downward strike slams the Great Flameblade into the water, he holds it there. Link can't see through the steam, when suddenly a pillar of stone emerges from his right and slams into him. The Zora chest plate shatters, and Link hears his ribs crack. Link tears up the ground as his body rolls to a stop. He quickly whips out more food and scarfs it down. He wipes his mouth and stands up. He begins changing. Aang stops and watches as Link gets changed into his traditional Gerudo garb. Aang laughs, shrugs, and begins his assault. Aang sends rocks, fire, and wind all towards Link. Link gracefully dodges the attacks, like it was a dance. However, in order to avoid a fire blast leaps into the path of a flying stone. The stone shatters on the Daybreaker Shield. Link continues dodging and blocking with the shield until he is next to Aang. The Scimitar of the Seven Slices through the air. Aang is fast, but Link is showing some surprising agility. The two are locked, in what looks a very deadly dance. It's very close combat. Suddenly, Link shifts his foot work, which throws Aang of balance. Link then hits Aang with the shield, knocking him into the ground. Link brings the Scimitar of the Seven down, but a gust of wind holds it, mere inches from Aang's face. A wind infused kick sends pushes Link backwards and pushes Aang forwards, putting a lot of distance between the two. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gw_o7XUX3fg Link with all his might throws the Giant Boomerang. He then puts on the Ancient Armor he also equips himself with the Ancient Short Sword and the Ancient Shield. Aang falls into the ground, to avoid the boomerang and remerges covered in rock armor. Aang uses earthbending and airbending to increase his speed, and he charges. Link charges. The two collide. Aang's rock covered fist wail on Link's shield. Suddenly, Link pushes with the shield, throwing Aang of balance. He get's in a couple good hits, and just as Aang pushes him off, the Giant Boomerang comes back and hits Aang. Aang's armor held up, but it has obvious chipping. Aang and Link throw themselves at each other. The fighting is intense and brutal. The rocks and ancient tech smashing into each other, both show signs of wear and tear. It seems Aang's getting the upper hand, Link put away his weapons, and Aang is just landing punch after punch. The Ancient Armor is holding up, but for how much longer is the question. Link suddenly reveals the Boulder Breaker. Link swings it right into Aang's stomach. The rocks covering Aang's stomach are crushed and Aang gets launched out of his own armor. Aang lies on the ground, struggling to breath. He's coughed up blood and his stomach is discolored. He looks over and sees Link, clad in the Ancient Armor dragging the Ancient Bladesaw. The teeth of the Bladesaw rip apart the ground as it is dragged. Aang knows he can't fight, but he knows Link will kill him. Summoning all his strength Aang makes an air scooter and begins escaping. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIyRXvHmXxo Aang relaxes no one is fast enough to keep up with his air scooter. Suddenly, an Ancient Arrow "pops" the air scooter. Aang recovers quickly enough, forming another scooter. He turns and sees Link riding the Master Cycle Zero and armed with the Ancient Bow. Aang uses earth bending to rough up the terrain. Potholes, walls, holes, gravel, and steep inclines are all formed to try and slow the Master Cycle Zero. They don't. Aang even realizes the Master Cycle Zero is faster than his airscooter. Soon Aang has to take evasive measures to avoid the arrows. Sharp turns and Earthbending defenses are the only reasons Aang is still alive. Link chucks a throwing spear with all his might. It lands in front of Aang who runs into it. Aang's body turns limp and slumps to the ground. Aang is breathing rapidly now, but he calms himself. When Aang open's his eyes they are glowing. Aang is in the Avatar State. Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_nmwZZPKvyA Aang's body raises from the ground, eyes and tattoos shining bright with power. Aang takes a deep breath, while breathing out the winds pick up and nearly knock Link over. Aang elegantly forms and air ball around himself. He shoots fire out of his mouth and hands, the fire turns into a ring and wraps around the ball. The last remaining bit of water turns into ring and joins Aang in the air ball. Finally massive boulder condense into small rocks and circle Aang as well. "I AM THE AVATAR MASTER OF ALL FOUR ELEMENTS!" Link changes back into his Champion's Tunic and Hylian Trousers. He draws the Master Sword and Hylian Shield. The Music Cuts Out Link swings the Master Sword. A blade made of light leaves it and slams into Aang's elemental ball. Aang doesn't seem to notice, suddenly the ball dashes forward. It's all Link can do to raise his Shield. Link is sent backwards, heels tearing up dirt, but the shield held. Link swings wildly, sending blast after blast towards Aang. Aang raises his hands, in response a massive ball of fire erupts from the ring and hurtles towards Link. The Master Sword blasts and fireball explode on impact. Blinded by the explosion Link raises his sword arm. Aang slams the elemental ball into Link, moving at insane speeds. Daruk's protection is the only reason Link is alive. But already Daruk's protection is cracking. Link draws the Bow of Light and fires several Light Arrows. A truly massive earth wall rises from the ground in response. The Light Arrows impale the wall harmlessly. Suddenly the wall fractures into thousands of rocks. Like bullets the rocks shoot towards Link. The rock's obliterate Daruk's Protection, and while the Hylian Shield stops most of the rocks a few tear into Link causing large gashes on his legs, arms, and shoulders. Aang charges Link, Link raises the shield, and it shatters. Link falls to his knees, and looks up to see Aang floating above him. Suddenly all four elements start swirling together. Aang lands on the ground and holds out his hand. Aang takes a deep breath and punches, all four elements blast off slamming into Link's body. A huge mushroom cloud emerges covering the land in dust. Aang squints through the dust, seeing a faint turquoise glow and hearing "It was my pleasure." Suddenly gold chains emerge from nothing, and Aang feels trapped in place. Link emerges from the dust, not a scracth on him. The Master Sword cuts through Aang's body like butter, Link gets multiple strikes in before stopping. Aang's body separates into hundred of different pieces. KO! Link decides to fast travel out of there. Meanwhile, hawks feast on Aang. Results Music=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ln86ud26hhU Boomstick: They don't show you that shit in children's media these days! Wiz: This was an extremely close match, but in the end Link pulled away with the win. Boomstick: Aang was certainly more powerful and faster, especially in the Avatar State. Furthermore his lighting redirection, seismic sense, and speed allowed him to counter Urbosa's fury, Link's stealth, and dodge arrows. Wiz: But Aang had one major flaw, he couldn't kill Link. Yes, Aang was fast, but Link, thanks to his insane reation speed and slow perception of time, was able to keep up. So Aang couldn't overwhelm Link via speed. Boomstick: Link also had a counter for just about every element. The Windcleaver was stated to be able to "cleave the very wind." Weapons like the Iron Sledgehammer and Boulder Breaker could smash earthbending. The Flamebreaker Armor and Fireproof Elixir makes firebending useless. And Links flame weapons and Zora Armor helped him deal with Waterbending. Wiz: Moreover, Link has fought people similar to Aang. Ganon and his blights attacked with wind, water, and fire. Meanwhile, members of the Yiga clan and Stone Taluses use earthbender like attacks. Speaking of experience, Aang being a pacifist and Link having to survive a continent crawling with monsters meant Link has FAR more combat experience than Aang. Boomstick: Even if Aang could work around Link's counters and experience, Link's insane durability, defenses, and regeneration means that Aang would struggle immensely. Wiz: Only the Avatar State had enough power to overwhelm Link's insane durability and armor, and not give him anytime to regenerate via food. Even still, the Hylian Shield and Daruk's Protection could defend against the Avatar State. AND EVEN IF Aang did kill Link, Mipha's Grace would revive him, fully heal him, and give him some extra life. Boomstick: Meanwhile, all Link had to do was get a few good hits in thanks to Aang's low durability. But how could Link catch someone Like Aang? The Sheikah Slate Stasis rune. Wiz: Because of Aang's power, the stasis rune would only hold him for 1.5 seconds. Link, while preforming a Flurry Rush can cover roughly 20 feet and strike several times before his enemy could react. Average reaction time of a human is about 0.25 seconds. This gives Link more than enough time to close the distance and finish Aang off. In the end Link's vast arsenal, more experience, and insane toughness won out. 'Boomstick: Aang just needed to pull himself together. ' Wiz: The winner is Link. Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Nickelodeon vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Zelda vs Avatar Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles